


My Dad

by carolej126



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Family, Gen, Magnificent Seven AU: Little Britches ATF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 10:03:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4096795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolej126/pseuds/carolej126
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally published in Magnificent Kids 7 (Neon Rainbow Press, 2007)</p>
<p>Vin makes a card for his dad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Dad

Chris smiled at the boy who stood in front of him, clutching something behind his back. "Hey, cowboy, wha'cha got?" 

"I made this for you." Vin revealed a piece of white construction paper, folded in half to resemble a card. He hesitated for a moment, then added, "You can open it, if you want to."

"Of course I do," Chris reassured the shy boy, tousling his hair affectionately before reaching for the paper.

Printed on the cover, in a childish scrawl, were the words, 'My dad,' and Chris's eyes misted over at the words that he had once thought lost to him.

Giving Vin another smile, Chris carefully unfolded the paper. On one side was a hand-drawn picture of a tall blond-haired man, dressed in black. His arm was around a smaller, blue-eyed figure. Both wore wide crayon grins.

"That's us," Vin explained, pointing at the two figures.

"It sure is."

The other side of the paper held a typewritten list of questions, numbered 1-10, along with the handwritten answers.

"Want me to read it out loud?" 

When Vin nodded, Chris started to read, smiling at some of the answers, chuckling at others. The first two questions, 'What is your dad's favorite color?' (black), and 'What is your dad's favorite sport?' (football), were followed by inquiries regarding Chris's age, job, favorite food, and more.

Reaching the last question, Chris read, "'What makes your dad the happiest?'" He paused, his gaze meeting his son's. The love shining from the little boy's eyes brought a lump to his throat, and he swallowed hard as he read Vin's answer. "'Being with me.'"

Chris wrapped his arm around Vin, pulling him close and dropping a light kiss on his hair. "You got that right, buddy," he managed to get out. "You got that right." 

 

~end~


End file.
